


Kimono

by cryogirl



Series: Soft, sweet, stupid meet-cutes [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (Wow this is an actual tag), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rhett McLaughlin Has A Manbun, Sex Toys, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogirl/pseuds/cryogirl
Summary: Link’s strange new neighbour has locked himself out of his house and asks for help.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Soft, sweet, stupid meet-cutes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758274
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to enthusiasticaudience, who read this over for me and always has some good advice. 🤗
> 
> Enjoy?

It was late as Link walked home from an especially stressful day at work, but it was summer, there was still enough light outside to see the flowers in the front yards of Link’s neighbourhood. The area was clean and quaint, with rows of small houses between large trees.

He was only a feet from his own driveway when he heard a voice calling out for him and he turned around. 

An impossibly tall man about the same age as Link was running across the street towards him, dressed in a silky pink and grey morning robe. His hair was pulled back into a small man bun that flopped around as he approached Link.

“Hey, excuse me,” he said again when he was standing in front of Link, and now Link realised that it was his new neighbour from the other side of the street, the one who’d bought the Muller’s house a few weeks earlier. He had only seen him a couple of times and had never talked to him, mostly because, judging by the Buddha statue on his front lawn and the constant smell of herbs coming from his kitchen window, the guy was a hippie, and Link was most definitely not getting involved with one of those.

“Hello,” he greeted the neighbour now cautiously, trying not to stare at the sliver of skin and chest hair that peeked out from the neckline of the robe.

“Hi, hello, I’m really sorry to bother you, but I kinda— locked myself out and I was wondering if you could help me.” The man gave Link a sheepish smile and picked at the hem of his wide sleeve.

“Um,” Link said, not sure what he should do. He wasn’t a locksmith, was he? Why didn’t the guy just call a service? 

“There is a window on the second floor and I’d climb up there myself, but as you can see I’m big man and I’m afraid the roof won’t hold me,” the neighbour explained as if he’d read Link’s thoughts. “Please, it won’t take more than five minutes.”

Link wasn’t excited at the prospect of climbing around on roofs when he just wanted to watch some TV and go to sleep, but he was also a good neighbour and would have never denied anyone his help, not even the weird man bun- hipster with the wind chime. 

“Okay,” he said, and the grin that instantly spreads across the other man’s face almost made up for the fact that he’d miss the beginning of the 10 o’clock news that night.

On their way across the street the neighbour stretched out one of his large hands and said, “Hi, I’m Rhett by the way.”

Link told him his own name and shook his hand, noticing that it was a bit clammy but decided not to comment on it. “Nice robe,” he said instead and nodded in the direction of the ridiculously short piece of clothing Rhett was wrapped in. He immediately felt stupid for mentioning it but he couldn’t help staring. It had probably not been designed for people of Rhett’s height, unless the man wanted half of his butt to be seen by the entire neighbourhood.

Rhett blushed and tried to pull the silky fabric down. “I was… in bed when I remembered that I’d forgotten to put the bins out. I would’ve changed into something different if I’d known that I’d have to run around outside.” He was quiet for a few seconds before he added, “And it’s a kimono, actually.”

_ Of course _ , Link thought, but he didn’t say anything. They reached Rhett’s house and Rhett pointed at a window on the top floor that was slightly ajar. “It’s accessible from the roof of the garage, so if you’d get up there you could climb inside and go downstairs to open the door.”

“And how do I get to the roof of the garage?” Link asked sceptically. Rhett just went over to the edge of the house, laced his fingers together and stretched them out in an offer to give him a boost.

Link wasn’t convinced, but he put his foot in the hollow created by Rhett’s hands (after he’d checked his shoe soles for dirt, naturally) and pushed himself upwards, quickly grabbing the edge of the gutter. Rhett groaned under his weight, and for a few moments Link was painfully aware that his crotch was on direct eye-level with Rhett’s face now. He managed to pull himself onto the roof and in a probably less than graceful move.

“Are you okay?” Rhett asked from where he was standing on the driveway and squinted up at Link. In the now fading light of the evening Link could only make out by the shimmering fabric of his ‘kimono’.

“Yeah yeah, fine,” Link mumbled and crawled over to the open window. The roof was thin and the panels gave in under his knees. It was good that Rhett hadn’t climbed up there, his tall frame would’ve busted the limits.

Link pushed the window open all the way and swung his leg over the sill to step inside. 

“Oh, Link, wait! There’s stuff in the—” he suddenly heard Rhett yell, and it sounded as if he’d remembered something urgent, but Link was already inside and looked around. The room he’d climbed into was apparently the bedroom. There was a king-size with silky sheets, and lots of candles on the dresser and the window sill. Link had knocked some of them over with his foot and he picked them up to put them back.

It smelled nice in the room, like lotions and flowers. Link was about to leave through the door to go downstairs and open for Rhett, when his gaze fell on an object that was lying on top of the covers in the middle of the bed. It was long and shiny black, about the size of a banana. Link didn’t mean to snoop around, but he stepped closer to take a look. He started to blush furiously when he finally realised what it was.

A sex toy. 

His esoteric neighbour Rhett had a big, fat dildo in his bedroom. That was probably why he’d called out to Link, he didn’t want him to see it. Well, now it was too late, Link had seen it and he couldn’t stop looking. He noticed a bottle of lube on the nightstand and saw that the toy was glistening with a sticky substance.

So he’d had this thing up his ass when he’d remembered the bins and rushed outside? Was his hole still open and waiting underneath the flimsy fabric of his stupid fancy robe?

The thought went straight to Link’s dick, making his knees buckle at the sudden arousal. Up until now he’d only seen Rhett as the strange hippie from next door, but he couldn’t deny that the idea of of the tall man on this bed, his face flushed and strands of his wild hair falling over his eyes as he pleasured himself with a big toy was insanely hot.

Link glanced around and smirked when he saw a box on the dresser, the logo of a popular online sex shop printed on the cardboard. Rhett’s faint voice calling his name pulled him out of his fantasies, and he remembered that he was in a stranger’s room creeping through personal belongings. He hurried downstairs and he didn’t linger to look at the rest of the decoration. It was as he’d expected, lots of wood and strange, exotic objects. 

When Link opened the entrance door, Rhett was standing on the other side and gave him a questioning look. “Um, so…”

“You have a nice house,” Link said lamely. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the fact that he’d just seen this man’s freshly used dildo. 

“Oh, thanks—” 

“I saw your  _ collection _ ,” Link suddenly blurted. Rhett stood still on the landing, and he stared at him with wide eyes. Apparently he was waiting for Link to say something more, make a homophobic remark or laugh at him maybe. Instead L cleared his throat and mumbled, “I could help you out, you know.”

“What!?” Rhett squeaked and Link already chastised himself for making such a stupid offer. Why would Rhett want to sleep with him? Link was a boring, stuffy accountant with thick glasses and beige pants. If Rhett had wanted a real dick instead of his toys, he wouldn’t have had any problems finding someone better than him.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I shouldn’t have been so nosy, I’ll just go. Good night, Rhett,” Link said and tried to push past, but Rhett took a step inside the house and blocked his way. “What if I want you to ‘help me out’, Link?” he asked in a deep voice. “A toy is nice, but it only gets you so far.”

Link swallowed and looked up at Rhett. He felt dwarfed next to the man, but somehow that just made his pants even tighter. He wondered what was going on, it wasn’t at all like him to sleep with a guy he’d just met, but his dick didn’t seem to mind when Link let himself be pulled upstairs and back into the bedroom. It twitched excitedly, and when Rhett lit a handful of candles and loosened the belt of his tiny robe to let the pink silk slide down to the floor, Link found that he didn’t mind either.


End file.
